Battle Royale 2: The Revenge Part 1
by Xia Avalon
Summary: It's three years after the last battle royale and the program is still on with new rules and instructors. This is actually based off the book, not the movie. It follows a brand new class of forty-two students, but this time there is a twist.
1. Everything is Going According to Plan

Girls: #1 Hatsumomo Aki #2 Oichi Fujiyama #3 Ina Hamaguchi #4 Okuni Hariyama #5 Yumi Ichigo #6 Ginchiyo Ikeda #7 Nene Kobayakawa #8 Noh Maeda #9 Yuki Miriyama #10 Mei Nanahara #11 Hima Nohara #12 Saiyuri Owari #13 Yoko Sakamochi #14 Auroa Sakura #15 Takako Satsumi #16 Aiyori Tokugawa #17 Megumi Tamaguchi #18 Utada Toyokomi #19 Hikaru Yamaguchi #20 Ami Yokohara  
Boys #1 Tadakatsu Azai #2 Toshi Azai #3 Yukimura Fujiyama #4 Kanetsugu Fuma #5 Nobutaku Hashiba #6 Yoshihiro Hattori #7 Senji Hojo #8 Magoiochi Honda #9 Ieyasu Kiriyama #10 Ujimasa Naoe #11 Jin Oda #12 Masamune Okami #13 Tetsu Saika #14 Sakon Sukimura #15 Mushashi Toyota #16 Doji Toyotomi #17 Genji Uematsu #18 Sam Uematsu #19 Keiji Watanabe #20 Sho Yamamoto  
Oichi Fujiyama (Female student no.2) was the first to wake up. She knew something was wrong because all the students were slouched over in their desks, there was also no teacher. She also remembered one more thing, they were not supposed to be in class, there were supposed to be on their annual school Christmas trip. She started to wonder what was this place and what was she doing here. Then the student in front of her, Hatsumomo Aki (Female student no.1) woke up and looked back at Oichi. She had a very annoyed look on her face. 

"Where the hell are we?" Hatsumomo said.  
Oichi shrugged her shoulder and laid her head on her desk. Is this the moment that she has dreaded? Is this that program she would hear about on the new? Is this Battle Royale? What did she do to deserve to be in this? She was a straight A student, she never got into any trouble and she always obeyed the government. She was the opposite of her brother Yukimura (Male student no.3), who was a rebel, a outlaw. Him and his gang Yoshihiro Hattori (Male student no.6) and Magoichi Honda (Male student no.8) who she kind of has a crush on, were always terrorizing other students at the school. She then looked around the room to see if her brother was awake and he was. His eyes were half shut and he was fixing his short blonde hair. He is such a prima dona ,she thought to herself, even in a crisis he worries only about his hair and looks. Oichi noticed Hatsumomo reaching into her red school jacket and get out a pack of gum. Hatsumomo was a frequent gum chewer, not only was she a gum chewer, she was also a the school gossip. If there was something you needed to know about someone, you go to Hatsumomo. Oichi and Hatsumomo were also close friends so Hatsumomo never told Oichi's business.

Soon the doors of the classroom burst open and a woman and two soldiers walked in. The woman was beautiful, she had long black hair and the face and body of a pop idol. She had on a black Chinese dress shirt that was buttoned all the way up her neck, probably to hide something, a pair of black pants and black stiletto boots. She smiled at the class and wrote her name on the board.

"Hello class," she said. "my name is Mitsuko Kiriyama, but you all can address me as Mrs. Kiriyama. Welcome to Hell."

Mitsuko let out a loud and evil laugh which made the hairs on the back of the kids neck stand up.

**40 students remain  
**

"Your class has been chosen for the program." Mitsuko said.  
Kanetsugu Fuma (Male student no.4) stood up and raised his hand. Mitsuko pointed to him as permission for him to speak.  
"What program?" he said.  
"You mean, you don't know?" she said.  
Kanetsugu shook his head and sat down in his seat. He started to turn red as he always did when he got nervous or when he was stressed out.  
"Pitiful," Mitsuko said. "and everyone thought my generation was the worst. This is basically a game in which you have to kill each other until there is one student left. There is no escape, so don't even think about it. We can track you by the chokers on your neck."  
Everyone reached for the chokers on their neck, some even started to panic and make a run for the door. The two guards standing at the door fired their guns at the ceiling and the students went running back to their desks.  
"People calm down!" Mitsuko yelled. "I'd hate to kill you before the game starts. I need you to sit in your seats and shut up."  
"Go to hell!!" someone yelled.  
The person that made that remark was Senji Hojo (Male student no.7). He was the male class representative and unfortunately very outspoken. Senji kept yelling at Mitsuko who by that point started to smile and pulled out something silver...it looked like a gun. Two shots were fired right into Senji's head and he fell to the floor right at Magoichi's (Male student no.8) feet. Then a beeping sound started and Nene Kobayakawa (Female student no.7) jumped up in fear and started to panic while her friends Hima Nohara (Female student no.11) and Takako Satsumi (Female student no.15) crowded around her.  
"Oh," said Mitsuko. "you must be Nene. You were Senji's seating partner, right?"  
Nene nodded and started to cry.  
"Well that means you're linked to him and since he is dead...your choker will explode. Sorry." she said.  
Nene and her friends were in disbelief how could they do this. Nene started to run around the room and in a matter of seconds her choker exploded spilling blood all over her classmates. Hima and Takako were in tears, but Mitsuko looked as if nothing ever happened and walked over to the TV in the room.  
"I have a video for you to watch," she said. "listen carefully. You'll need this advice. Now, I'm leaving, so don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. These two will keep an eye on you. I'll see two of you later and you'll get to meet Mr. Kiriyama."  
Mitsuko walked out of the room after putting the tape in the TV. Leaving the students in disbelief and two dead bodies on the floor.  
**Girl#7 Nene Kobayakawa** **Boy#7 Senji Hojo - Dead**  
**38 students left**

Oichi shook in her seat as she stared at the body of Nene Kobyakawa. She then looked over at Hima and Takako who where paralyzed with fear and disbelief. She looked over at Yukimura who was looking at the video. Oichi figured she might as well look at the video, it could help her figure out a way to get out.

"Hello Class!" the woman said on the video. "Congrats, you have been selected for this years Battle Royale. I am your big sister Keiko, I will tell you all you need to know. First I will explain the rules of the collars on your necks these are water and shock proof, also if you try to rip these off they will explode so no funny business, ok. This year there will be two winners, a boy and a girl. You are paired with your seating partner. If your partner dies then, your collar explodes, if you or your partner is caught in a danger zone, then your collar explodes and if you wonder more than 10 meters away from you partner, your collar will explode, so stay close. Now, you will have to solely depend on your partner so make sure he or she is safe."

Oichi just realized that she wouldn't be partnered up with her brother, but she would be with Toshi Azai (Male student no.2). Toshi wasn't so fond of her brother so what if he wants to kill him..what then. Oichi looked back up at the video.

"Ok now you'll both get a bag filled with items you'll need. Let's see...you'll get water and some mystery food, a weapon, and thanks to recent donation to this program, you'll get a electronic mapping device and your danger zones will be updated on there and your instructor will announce it over the speakers. So have fun and good luck."

A soldier came in with a cart filled with bags and stood in front of the classroom.

"Now when I call your name," Keiko said. "come up get a bag and leave. Any caught loitering in the hallway will be shot and we don't want that, do we? Now let's see...I guess I'll start with my luck number 9...thats Yuki Miriyama and Ieyasu Kiriyama."

Yuki and Ieyasu got up walked to the front of the classroom and got their bags, and left the room. At this moment the game had begun.

**38 students remaining **

Yukimura sat nervously at his seat biting his lip. Now he wished he hadn't done all those horrible things. Karma was coming back at him and it was coming strong, but that wasn't the only thing that worried him. He would not be with his sister Oichi, not even her best friend Hatsumomo, he would be with Ina Hamaguchi (Female student no.3), she wasn't so bad. From what he knew, Ina was into all that fantasy crap. She was really weird, but she was extremely nice, so he got lucky in getting partnered up with her. Now he was trying to figure out who Oichi (Female student no.2) would be with...hmmm...its...Toshi Azai (Male student no.2)...oh no. Yukimura knew that he wouldn't hurt Oichi because she was his partner, but what would he want to do to him. Toshi was a loner which was a perfect target for Yukimura to pick on. He beat him up daily, spread rumors about him and once he even embarrassed Toshi in front of his crush Auroa Sakura (Female student no.14). Auroa was the hottest girl in school, she was rich and popular, so Toshi didn't stand a chance anyway..right?

Keiko was already at number 15 that was Takako Satsumi and Mushashi Toyota. He had to think fast, he wanted to meet up with his sister just in case something happened, just in case they didn't make it through this, he wanted to see her one last time. It was useless, he couldn't whisper to her and he was sure he couldn't pass her a note..so what now? Maybe he would signal her before leaving the room, a nod or something? What if she wasn't looking at him and he couldn't get her attention. She left before him, so he almost gave up hope that he wouldn't see her again. Knowing Toshi, he would take her as far away as possible. The teams were leaving at three minutes apart...you can't get that far in three minutes, can you? Yukimura buried his head in his hands and let out a big sigh. What to do now?

Then the moment came, Keiko called number 2 Oichi Fujiyama and Toshi Azai. Oichi and Toshi got up and luckily for Yukimura, Oichi was looking right at him. Yukimura smiled at Oichi and Oichi smiled back, just to reassure her that everything was alright. Yukimura knew now that he would just have to find her before it was too late. He knew that she would look for him too.

Soon it was Yukimura's and Ina's turn, they got up got their government bags and their school bags. They headed out the classroom and down the long hallway without a word to each other. They then started to run into the deep, dark, dreadful woods. Moments later they stopped for a rest, but then they heard a beeping sound, a scream and a faint boom.

"What was that?" Ina said. "Of course, someone is dead."

Ina hung her head and started to cry softly on Yukimura's shoulder. Yukimura got up to check and see who it was, he hoped it wasn't Oichi, it did sound like her. He walked over to the dead body with Ina closely behind him. He took out a flashlight that was in the bag and cupped his hand over the light so no one would see it. The girl was Ami Yokohara (Female student no.20), he could hardly tell though, but he did notice the buttons on her uniform jacket that she collected. He searched the ground for her partner and soon found Sho Yamamoto (Male student no.20) lying on his stomach with blood leaking from his neck. Obviously someone was playing this game, but who?

Genji Uematsu (Male student no.17) and Megumi Tamaguchi (Female student no.17) found a nice hiding spot in a small grocery store. Genji was loading Megumi's sawed off shotgun, he had received a bullet proof vest which he gave to Megumi. Megumi was getting food items that they could quickly eat and didn't have to cook. The type of food that Genji had was rotten squid, he knew something was wrong when a strong smell hit him when he opened his bag. Megumi got some peanut butter, so that was kind of good and as promised on the video, they got water, two huge bottles each.

Megumi returned with cookies and potato chips. She then reached over in the freezer in the back of the store where they were to get some fruit drinks so they wouldn't use up the water. All the electricity was cut off so, the drinks were kind of warm. Genji quickly ate his meal because he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it had to be at least midnight. He then went to the front of the store to keep watch behind a counter, while Megumi finished her food. Man, she was a slow eater.

A few moments later two people wondered in the store and Genji appeared with his shot gun. The two held up their hands at the sound of the shotgun. Megumi appeared at the front with a flashlight and flashed it on the two figures. It was Sam Uematsu (Male student no.18) and Utada Toyokomi (Female student no.18). Sam was Genji cousin, he was Japanese-American. It was not clear about the relationship between the two, but from what everyone else could tell it wasn't good. Utada was part of the delinquent group of kids, she would usually only associate with older gang members, but she sometimes was seen with Yukimura's gang, there was even a rumor that they were going out. Utada was tall and skinny, like a model, which sometimes would fool her opponents. Sam was very average looking, he had tan skin and long brown hair, he got it from all the illegal American music he listened to. It would always cover his left eye.

"It's me," Sam said. "it's me and Utada. We don't want to fight, please don't shoot."

Megumi went over to the two and patted them down, she didn't feel anything on them so the two let them in.

"What do you have to eat?" Utada said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and went to the back to get the leftovers, soon he heard gunshots and heard footsteps. He rushed to the front where Megumi was and found her lying on the floor. He turned her body over and whispered her name. She opened her eyes and soon got up to her feet. Megumi was playing possum and that meant that the bulletproof vest worked. Now Genji knew that he couldn't trust his cousin anymore, for Megumi's and his safety. They then pack some food items, used the bathroom, and left the store looking to meet up with someone else.

**36 students left **

Mitsuko and Kazuo sat in the room of the school where the monitoring equipment was. Mitsuko was going over some files and checking locations, while Kazuo was listening in on conversations and starring at a their wedding picture. They were in the picture with their little girl Hirono. Mitsuko named her that in honor of her friend, who she didn't get to see before she left the island. Hirono had to be about a year in that picture, she was hanging on to Mitsuko's dress, Mitsuko was smiling into the camera and holding up a glass of wine, and Kazuo was smiling into the camera while he had his arm around Mitsuko. Kazuo's mother is smiling on Mitsuko's side and Kazuo's father is on his side. He then remembers their house, it's not very big, but it is big enough for all three of them. Him and Mitsuko had made it into their home, even though they were monitoring them every moment.

He then looked over at Mitsuko and smiled a little, she saved his life. He owes everything to her, if it were not for her disabling his collar, he would not be here. When that bullet scratched his head, he had just played possum and was about to go after Shuya, Noriko, and Shogo again, but someone appeared and that was Mitsuko. She disabled his collar and laid down beside his signaling him to be quiet. Luckily for them, they were hiding in shelter, or else the mustard gas would've got them. They both managed to keep each other alive until the clean up crew came and discovered them. They were declared the official winners of Battle Royale, since Shogo died and Shuya and Noriko were on the run. They also were the inspiration for new rules of the game. There was just one problem, they now belonged to the government. Kazuo would rather be dead, but he knew that he should stick by Mitsuko's side, she never had anyone to love and he would be it. So, now they are stuck doing this stupid program, the thing that change everyone's life when they got on the bus.

Mitsuko looked over at Kazuo, patted him on the shoulder and smiled. It was that same evil smile she gave the students, but this time she meant good.

"Everything is going great." she said.

"You look like you're happy about this." he said.

"No, actually I hate this program, but I'm stuck doing it so I might as well make it fun...I don't like seeing innocent students die off one by one, but there is nothing we could do. Even when I killed in the program, I said to myself that there is nothing that could be done."

"It's okay," he said. "I decided that also...well actually I flipped a coin...killed my friends...classmates..almost killed you. I know they didn't deserve it, now Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa are terrorist. Those two...terrorist...I can't see it happening."

_Attention: There has been a report of sightings of Shuya Nanahara and his crew, I repeat Shuya Nanahara and his crew. Please, be on guard. He is heading toward the island where the program is taking place. We will try to stop him, but please be on guard. _

"He must be trying to rescue the students." Kazuo said.

"Boy is he stupid." Mitsuko said.

_Attention: Instructors Mitsuko and Kazuo Kiriyama, if you spot Shuya and his crew, you are to kill them on sight, no questions asked, get it. Don't disappoint the government. _

"This isn't good," Mitsuko said. "It's not supposed to be like this. Why does he have to make everything so complicated?"

Mitsuko started to cry, Kazuo ordered the soldiers outside and consoled the broken Mitsuko, who feared for both of their lives. What if they never got to see their little Hirono any more? What if they did have to kill Shuya? What if...no, that was not going to happen, he was going to make sure of it.

**36 students remain **

Oichi (Female student no. 2) was tired, they had to have been walking for hours without any rest. The only rest she had was a short nap. Toshi (Male student no. 2) was so paranoid, why did she have to partner up with him? Oichi's weapon was a hunter's knife and Toshi's weapon was a colt 45. Oichi got a bag of chips which they snacked on along the way and Toshi got a bag of candy. She hoped that along the way they would run into Yukimura, but what if Toshi pulled the trigger on him? Ever since he pulled out that gun out of the bag he hasn't even loosened his grip on it. Every once in a while, Oichi would try to calm Toshi's nerves, but it wasn't working. They came along a cave next to the beach and decided to rest there. Toshi agreed to let Oichi sleep and he would keep guard.

Moments later Oichi awokened to a high pitched scream. She saw Okuni Hariyama and Kanetsugu Fuma (Male and Female students no. 4), Okuni was on her knees holding on to Kanetsugu's pants leg. Kanetsugu had what looked like a crossbow pointed at Toshi and Toshi had his gun pointed at Kanetsugu. Oichi was very confused about what was going on and she was afraid to do anything, but knowing the way Toshi was acting, Kanetsugu and Okuni could end up dead. Oichi quickly got up and stood beside Toshi.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"They were trying to sneak up on us." Toshi said. "They were going to kill us."

"No, we weren't," Okuni said. "we were just looking for someone to team up with. We don't want to fight. Please Toshi put your weapon down."

"If I have to, I will shoot you." Kanetsugu said as he raised his crossbow. "Oichi, please calm Toshi down. I don't want you to die, I know where Yukimura is, please stop."

"Y...Yukimura?" she said. "where is he?"

"He's in the housing district." Kanetsugu said.

As soon as Kanetsugu said that, Toshi fired a shot into Kanetsugu's neck and he instantly died, his body fell to the sandy ground.

"Toshi!!!" Oichi yelled as she tried to grab the gun from him.

"Why me?" Okuni said as the collar started to beep. She sat on the ground and started to cry, moments later she was laid out on the ground beside Kanetsugu. Toshi then pushed Oichi to the ground after a long struggle. Okuni's dead body caught her attention. Toshi then pointed the gun at Oichi.

"You listen to me," he said. "you will do as I say or else. Now, we're going to see your brother."

"Why? What are you going to do?" she said.

Toshi said nothing, he just started walking and Oichi followed behind him. She didn't have time to close both Kanetsugu and Okuni's eyes and cross their hands over their chests, she had much respect for the dead. She did have time to quickly get Okuni's weapon, a tazor, but she couldn't get Kanetsugu's weapon without Toshi noticing. As they were walking, a few tears fell out of Oichi's eye and down her cheek. She remembered Kanetsugu, the computer geek. He was always fixing things and helping her with her homework. He was Oichi's only competition when it came to grades. He was also dating Ina Hamaguchi, he really loved her and now..he's gone. She also remebered Okuni, she was very nice, but also very emotional. She had dreams of becoming a family doctor, she loved to help others in need. She never bothered anyone, she always kept to herself and now she is dead. Oichi felt trapped, was her brother next? What if he killed Toshi, that would be the end of her. She had to figure out something...but what?

Oichi, Hatsumomo, and Tadakatsu finally made it to the house where Yukimura and Ina were supposedly hiding out. Oichi excitedly burst into the house wanting to greet her brother. To their suprise, they were no longer hiding at the house. Oichi frantically searched the house, mabye he was hiding in the back, she probaly scared him. It was no use, they weren't there.

"Maybe they moved in order to protect themselves." Tadakatsu said. "Someone was probaly trying to attack them, so they moved. I know you're disappointed Oichi, but we still have to keep searching."

"I know," she said. "I know he's still alive. I should've known it wouldn't be this easy to find him. He's always making it hard on me."

"We should be careful now that Shuya and his crew are on the island." Hatsumomo said. "What are they here for? I hope they don't plan on killing us. Maybe they're here to save us. Terrorist don't save people, do they?"

"Well, we probaly don't have to worry about other students until Shuya and his gang are dead. We still should be careful, so let's get going. I think it is best that we find Yukimura and Ina before nightfall."

The three made their way out the house and suddenly, they were greeted by the sound of bullets. It was kind of a typewritter sound. The bullets missed the three and they then started to run. Tadakatsu ran behind the girls and looked back to see a red schoolcoat...It was Magoichi Honda (Male student no.8). Where was his partner? Maybe he killed her off when he heard the collars were disabled. That thought soon left his head when he saw another schoolcoat running behind them, it was Noh Maeda (Female student no.8).

The three were almost to what looked like a shrine and saw another figure. They couldn't quite tell who it was, but he was shaped like Yukimura, so it must be him.

"Yukimura!" Oichi yelled as she ran to the figure.

"No!" Tadakatsu yelled. "Oichi come back."

Before Oichi could do anything, the figure grabbed her and took her away. Magoichi and Noh followed Oichi and the mystery man. Tadakatsu followed, but by the time he got to where she was kiddnapped, it was too late, he lost them. He then felt something on the bottom of his shoe and lifted his foot up. It was a small bottle of vodka.

"Who drinks vodka?" he said.

"Yoshihiro, Yoshihiro Hattori." Hatsumomo said as she came walking up to the shrine.

"What would they want with Oichi?" he said

"For once in my life, I don't know." she said.  
"Maybe, they're taking her to Yukimura."

"But why were they shooting at us?" he said.

"I don't know." she said. "I hope they don't hurt her."

Tadakatsu and Hatsumomo went back the original way they were running, to avoid the group that had Oichi, they wanted to find Yukimura first. As they were walking across a small field, they heard someone call their name. Hatsumomo looked back and the person looked like Ina Hamaguchi (Female student no.3), she was telling them to come over. They went over to the bushes where she was hiding and found Yukimura also. He was pouring water on Ina's arm, it looked like she was injured.

"Hey you guys," Yukimura said as he looked up from her arm. He looked very excited to see them. He had what looked like a cut on his face and his hair was all over his head. It was clear that these two have been through alot. "Have you seen Oichi?"

"Yeah she was with us," Tadakatsu said. "but Yoshihiro and some other got her."

"She's..not dead is she?" he asked.

"No, not to our knowledge." Tadakatsu said.

"All the bad things I have done are now coming back to me." he said. "I hope my sister doesn't have to pay. I assume Magoichi and his partner are with Yoshihiro and his partner."

"How did you know?" Hatsumomo said.

"We ran into them earlier. That's how Ina got this wound. They wanted us to join them, but we said no. They got angry and shot at us, I think they were trying to ambush us. I know Magoichi wouldn't hurt Oichi, but Yoshihiro...he's a monster." Yukimura said.

"It's okay," Hatsumomo said. "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

The group sat and talked for a while and soon they heard footsteps and a moan and then a thud. Afterwards, they heard gunfire and another thud. Ina peek out the bushes and gasped. She was then pulled out the bushes and Yukimura followed. Hatsumomo and Tadakatsu looked out the bushes and saw the Shuya Nanahara...it was the Shuya Nanahara. Yukimura took out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Please don't shoot." Shuya said. "We want to help"

"Why did you kill them?" Yukimura said while pointing to the dead bodies of Saiyuri Owari (Female student no.12) and Masamune Okami (Male student no.12).

"They attacked us first," Shuya said. "we want to help the students off this island. This program is stupid."

"Why don't I just kill you then? That's how we can all get off this island." Yukimura said.

"Please, I just want to help. Can you really believe the people who lied to you and put you on this island?" Shuya said.

Yukimura put his gun down and told Hatsumomo and Tadakatsu to come out of the bushes. He introduced the group shook Shuya's hand and even told him about his sister. Shuya agreed to help and they went off to find Oichi.

Oichi was terrified, she heard the gunshots, what if it was Yukimura? Magoichi had tied her hands and feet up so she couldn't escape. She wouldn't even think of escaping considering the huge gun that Magoichi had in his hands. They had took shelter in the same cave that she and Toshi had, the bodies of Kanetsugu and Okuni were not so far away and they were starting to stink. Also, something else that made her sick when she got to the cave was the body of Ginchiyo Ikeda, he throat was slit and her eyes were wide open. Oichi really wanted to close them, she doubted Magoichi and Yoshihiro had respect for the dead. Noh Maeda (Female student no.8) sat across from her. She was sitting with her legs crossed rocking back and forth, maybe she was also scarred of Magoichi and Yoshihiro. She was probably threatened, but why? Why were they doing this? Were they paranoid just like Toshi? If they were, they would've killed her including, Hatsumomo and Tadakatsu a long time ago, so that couldn't be it. Oichi wanted to ask Noh what happened, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

"You hungry?" Magoichi said offering her a piece of bread.

"No thank you." she said. "Could you untie me, I'm not going to run."

"Sorry, I can't do that," he said. "Yoshi would kill me, well, not literally speaking."

"Why are you doing this?" she said. "I thought you guys and Yukimura were best friends."

"It's kind of hard to trust him in this situation." he said while slicking back his shiny black short hair. "He's been acting kind of different these last few days. We thought if we had you, he'd find us so we could work things out. Sorry I shot at you guys earlier, I thought you were Utada and Sam, they're playing this game you know. We already saw the dead bodies of Yumi and Nobutaku and Mei and Ujimasa. They probably killed them after the announcements. I'm glad you made it Oichi."

"Please untie me." Oichi said while she tried to hid her blushing. "I won't run, especially if you're going to help me find Yukimura."

"Fine." he said.

Magoichi took out a knife and started cutting through the rope. Oichi noticed that there was blood on the knife, maybe that was the weapon used to kill Ginchiyo.

"How did Ginchiyo die." she asked.

"She went crazy, so we had to put her down. After the annoucement about Shuya being on the island she freaked out and started accusing us of being with Shuya and trying to kill her. I always knew that girl was off her rocker." he said.

"No!" Noh yelled. "That's not true! That's not what happened!"  
She threw what looked like a sickle at Magoichi, took Oichi's hand and started to run. Oichi followed Noh while Magoichi followed the girls. They took a few quick turns and lost him.

"I know where a few friends of mine are hiding out." she said. "Come on Oichi, I'll take you. We'll find your brother soon"

Boys #5 Nobutaku Hashiba  
#10 Ujimasa Naoe - Dead

"Hmmm," Kazuo said as he leaned in his chair. "the students are still killing each other, but I thought they would work together to kill Shuya."

"Maybe they don't trust us," Mitsuko said. "You and i know that after Shuya is dead we have to resume the game. Maybe they know that we are telling them what they want to hear. This is no time to trust your classmates, not now. I didn't even trust my friends at this time. So, what do we do about the ones who lost their partner?"

"It's okay if they fight alone." he said while studying the screen.

"I wonder, about this Yukimura guy." Mitsuko said. "Why is he so important? Everyone has been searching for him, they either want to do him harm or they want his help. Well I know from what I've been hearing is that his sister has been searching for him. It's not going to be easy for her. It seems like everyone is trying to stop them from being together."

"Were these two troublemakers?" Kazuo said.

"No, not Oichi, at least." she said. "Oichi and Yukimura are very different. Oichi is a straight A student, very popular girl...envied by all the girls for her looks, especially by Utada and Auroa. They are looking for her, they mean to do her harm. Yukimura on the other hand, was the class thug. He would always harass students, his favorite target was Toshi Azai, but he's dead. He also broke Utada's heart a while back. He claimed that he was trying to get back on the right track, to impress his sister, so he couldn't see her anymore because she was trouble. The same went with his friends Magoichi and Yoshihiro, he ditched them too. He just started hanging with Kanetsugu, which is why he went searching for Oichi."

"Wow, you've been listening well." Kazuo said.

"Well, I like to pretent that this whole game is a soap opera, all the students come from different backgrounds and have many different problems...just like we did." she said while smilling at Kazuo.

"That's right...so where is Oichi? Let's see..." Kazuo checked the map for Oichi's location. "She's with female student no.8, Noh Maeda. I wonder where they are off to."

"To see some friends, Takako Satsumi, and Hima Nohara and their partners of course. They're in the abandoned temple." she said.

"I guess I'm getting a little soft." Kazuo said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm now hoping that Oichi and Yukimura reunite, if they don't it would seem...not right." he said.

The two heard some commotion up in the front of the hallway of the school and Kazuo got up to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Kazuo said. "I thought I told you the school was off limits, I don't care if your collars are disabled, I will shoot you if you don't leave."

"Please Mr. Kiriyama," Utada said in a voice that would almost remind you of Mitsuko's. Her long brown hair was all over her head, like she was in some kind of struggle. You could see the tiredness in her dark brown eyes. "we have someone of value to you."

Utada took the sheet off the mystery person's head, she was struggling to get loose from Sam's clutches, but it was no use. This surprise nearly gave Kazuo a heart attack.

"Mitsuko...look!" he said.  
"Wha...Noriko Nakagawa," she said as a big evil smile appeared on her face. "good work students, we've got the bait, now it's time to get the fish."

Mitsuko walked over to the intecome and made an announcement.

_Shuya Nanahara, we know you are on this island. If you ever want to see your sweet little Noriko again, come to our headquarters immedeately or Noriko's dead._


	2. When the Tables are Turned

Shuya heard the announcement and headed off to the school. He left Yukimura, Ina, Hatsumomo, and Tadakatsu with the rest of the Wild Seven, his terrorist group. He thought it would be best knowing that, there was probably something up the instructor▓s sleeve, he didn't want to put anyone in any danger. He hoped that they didn't hurt his precious Noriko, she has been with him through thick and thin and he didn't want to lose her now..not now. After surviving the program he and Noriko was in, they went to a doctor's office Shogo had told them about and had their wounds treated. They then got some papers to go to Korea, which was united again. They stayed there for a few months and met a organization called the Unknown. These were previous survivors of the program, but instead of continuing their lives in Japan, they took shelter in Korea. They were trying to figure out a way to bring down the Greater Republic of East Asia. At first they started sending threats to the government, telling them to stop the program, but when they heard that it would go on they started to bomb buildings and kill dirty government officials. That even didn't stop the program for continuing, so they decided to stop the program while it was in action, by finding out the location and rescuing the kids, it was a little too late though and their plan was found out, so the instructors were aware of their location. He had told Noriko to stay in Korea just in case it didn't go well, but she didn't listen, she wanted to be by his side, so she went and now this. Either way it goes, he was determined to get the remaining survivors off the island.

Shuya finally arrived at the school, upon his return, he saw two students running out of the school for their lives and their collars were beeping. They zoomed right pass him, he didn't hear a boom so they must've been okay, maybe they were the ones who captured Noriko. Shuya made his way into the school, down the hall, and into a room which looked like the control room and there was someone in there. The figure looked like a woman, but it couldn't have been Noriko, he also didn't think it was the instructor because the voice on the intercom was a man's voice, but then again, the voice that told him to come here was a woman's. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Welcome Shuya," the woman said. "I knew you would come for Noriko"  
She turned around and it was Mitsuko Souma, one of his former classmates.

"I thought you were dead." Shuya said.

"You thought wrong," she said with that devilish smile. "it's too early for me to die, it's not my time yet...Oh, how rude of me, I want you to meet my wonderful husband"  
A door opened and a man stepped out, he looked very familiar...it was Kazuo Kiriyama.

"Surprise!" Mitsuko said. "What a wonderful reunion"

"Where's Noriko?" Shuya said.

"Oh her," Kazuo said. "you'll get her back alive, but only if you tell the rest of the Wild Seven to go home and you have to stay here and sit quietly while we continue the game, agreed"

"Fine." Shuya said as he sat down in a chair, he felt defeated. Mitsuko handed him the microphone to make the announcement.  
This is Shuya Nanahara, I came here to rescue you all, but I failed. This is for the member of Wild Seven, I need you all to return to home base, don't take any of the students with you, just do as I say, no question, okay. The game will also go on, and like promised there will be two winners, but you're not on teams now, I'm just so sorry I couldn't help you. Find your loved ones and tell them how you feel...just in case...you don't make it. Good luck to all of you.

**26 students left**

After hearing the announcement from Shuya, Yoko Sakamochi (Female student no.13)ditched Tetsu Saika (Male student no.13) and made her way to the school. She knew that it was a good chance that her collar would explode or she would be shot on sight, but she had to at least meet the man who shot her uncle. Her heart was beating fast and all voice of reason left her, she was like a robot, it was like someone was controling her. She was almost near the school, she could feel herself about to meet her fate, she knew what she had to do. She took two grenades out of her backpack and held them tightly in her hand, then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking she turned around and punched the person, the student then tried to restrain her.  
"Yoko don't..it's me Tetsu." he said.

Yoko turned around to look at Tetsu, he had a busted up lip, he looked very tired. He then looked down at the grenades in her hand.

"What are you trying to do?" he said.

"I'm going to kill Shuya Nanahara. He will pay." she said.

"Those can't destroy the building, I'm sure that they are not strong enough." he said.

"I'm not going to destroy the building..just Shuya"

"Your collar will explode." he said.

"I don't care, I must kill Shuya...even if it kills me"

"Then let me kill you Yoko." a voice said. Two shots fired one piercing through Yoko's chest and one through Tetsu's head, it killed him instantly. Yoko felt defeated, she would never get her revenge now, she has failed just like her uncle. She now hoped that Shuya would get what he deserved.

"Now I'm closer to my goal." Auroa said. She took the grenades out of Yoko's hand and walked away.

Girl #13 Yoko Sakamochi

Boy #13 Tetsu Sakai - Dead

**24 Students Left**

Auroa felt disgusted as she could smell the foul smell of her rotting teammate's body. As soon as she heard the announcement from Mr. Kiriyama, she shot her partner, Sakon Sukimura (Male no.14) in the head. She knew that there could be two winners, but she didn't think he deserved it. She would just kill and kill until there was two left including her. It was just common sense to her, she didn't think that just because Shuya was captured that the rest of the students would be sent home. It would ruin the program and it was too good to be true. She wasn't just playing this game to win or for honor, but she was playing it because it was something to do. Her classmates didn't matter to her at all, well one person did.

Auroa was born into a rich family, her mother was Indian and her father was Japanese. Her father manufactures weapons for the military and her mother is headmistress at a tea ceremony school. Because of these factors, Auroa was always pushed past her limits and she was always isolated. Her parents didn't encourage it, but that is the way she wanted it to be. She figured that she was above everyone else, no one else mattered, except for one special boy. He was Yukimura, her first love, the most popular boy in their class, not to mention the cutest. Ever since he stopped dating that repulsive Utada, she felt that he was worthy of her. She can remember their first date and how romantic he was. The rumors weren't true, he was such a gentleman, but then after a few weeks of dating he dumped her. She demanded to know why since everything was going so well. She then found out that it was Oichi's fault, he was trying to impress her. Why would he want to impress her? She knew that she was his only sister, but that still wasn't a good enough reason. Don't siblings usually hate each other? Why would he want to impress that repulsive beast? Sure, every boy in the class thought that Oichi was the hottest girl in school, but what did they know? They're stupid. Now this program is her chance to kill Oichi and then Yukimura will love her again. Auroa Sakura always get what she wants, ever since she could talk she has gotten whatever she wanted.

She can even remember one time during a beauty pageant when she pushed a girl down some stairs. Of course it killed her, but she did get the crown and won by default. Auroa knew this was a competition and she would do anything to win...just like that beauty pageant. Yukimura was going to be hers, she just knew it. She decided that she would take shelter in one of the houses since she was a little tired. She knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't have herself looking horrible on camera alongside Yukimura of course. She decided that she would find the biggest house to take shelter in, she wouldn't have it any other way. The house she approached looked kind of big, but it was the biggest on there. Auroa walked slowly inside the house with her machine gun in hand. She approached the dinning room and peeped around the corner. She saw a red school coat and it kind of looked like a boy's. Her eye's lit up, she thought it was Yukimura, but then she notice that blood was streaming down from the wall where the body was propped. She peeped her head around the corner a little bit more and saw that it wasn't Yukimura. It was another boy, that weird kid that made her sick to her stomach, he had a knife stuck to his head which pinned him to the wall. She then looked over some more and saw what looked like a naked girl sitting on the table. She was pouring water all over herself and she then turned her head so Auroa could get a good look at her.  
"Perfect." she thought to herself. "Just what I was looking for."

Boy no.14 Sakon Sukimura - Dead

**23 Students remain**

Auroa stood there smiling. She was staring at the girl she hates most, next to Oichi, Utada Toyokomi (Female Student no.18) and she didn't even know that she was there. Now this is her chance to eliminate one of the girls that stood between her and Yukimura and their total happiness. What a fool, she's just sitting there off her guard and naked! I will strike, like a cobra and she won't even know what hit her. Say your prayers scum.

Auroa turned the corner with her gun cocked and to her surprise, there was no more Utada. She was gone, it was like she disappeared, poofed into thin air. I was careless, I let her get away. Guess I'd better lay low for a while. Auroa made her way upstairs and into a small bathroom. She washed her face and applied some make-up. The make-up wasn't hers, but who cares. The owner should be lucky that she used their cheap make-up. It was for Yukimura, it wasn't like he would notice if it was cheap or not. She then made her way back into the hallway and felt something sharp come across her face.  
"Son of a bitch! My face!" Auroa thought as she turned around to see someone turn a corner and dash into the bedroom down the hall.

As she ran down the hall she noticed a box cutter on the floor with her blood on it. She ran into the bedroom and saw no one. "The closet," she thought. "how stupid, how childish, how naive. This will be easy." She fired her machine gun at the closet. "No one could survive this." she thought as she opened the closet door to reveal...no one.  
Auroa started to get frustrated and searched around the room some more. "Ah yes, how could I be so stupid? Under the bed of course." she thought. She fired another round of bullets at the bed and tore it to bits, but there was still no one there. She started to panic, her eyes grew wider, and her breathing got deeper. "Utada!" she yelled with all her might. "You'll not stand between me and my happiness!" Soon she felt something around her neck. She was finding it hard to breathe. She tried to grab the object around her neck, but she found it very difficult.

"There's one place that you didn't look at you little mutt." Auroa looked up to find Utada clinging to the ceiling like a spider. She jumped down and pulled tighter on the rope. Auroa was turning red now and her arms were wailing in the air. She then dropped to her knees, it was like she was begging for mercy for the first time in her life. "Yukimura's mine and all mine. Don't think that for one second you'll get your hands on him." She kept the rope tied around her neck for a few more seconds and let go. Auroa was definitely dead, that was one less woman she had to worry about. Unlike Auroa, Utada was like a Python, she grabs onto her enemies and kills them slowly, but also like Auroa, Utada killed her teammate Sam Uematsu right after the announcement by Mr.Kiriyama. She then got dressed, and got exactly what she wanted...Auroa's machine gun. Now she's off to find Yukimura and she was ready to kill anyone that got in her way.

Girl #14 Auroa Sakura

Boy #18 Sam Uematsu - Dead

**21 students remain**

_Hello class, this is Mrs.Kiriyama speaking, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update you in the past, but as you know some things came up. Well let me update you on your fallen classmates...very nice class, you've been working very hard. Ok, time for the girls: #5 Yumi Ichigo, #6 Ginchiyo Ikeda, #10 Mei Nanahara, #12 Saiyuri Owari, #13 Yoko Sakamochi, and last, but not least ,our little princess, #14 Auroa Sakura. The boys that didn't make it are #2 Toshi Azai, #5 Nobutaku Hashiba, #10 Ujimasa Naoe, #12 Masamune Okami, #13 Tetsu Sakai, #14 Sakon Sukimura, and #18 Sam Uematsu. Wow, you guys have been hard at work, huh. Ok done, your mapping devices should be updated and have fun._

This announcement made Oichi sick to her stomach. How could Mrs.Kiriyama enjoy this slaughter. It was hard for Oichi to get to sleep. Sure she was safely guarded by Musashi and Jin, whom are the perfect gentlemen, but she was separated from her friends and she hasn't seen her brother since the program started. The atmosphere of the worn dark temple didn't make her situation any better.

"Can't sleep?" Hima said. She walked over and kneeled by Oichi. "I'm all ears, tell me what's on your mind." Oichi felt comfortable talking to Hima. Hima was like a teenage therapist, whenever someone had a problem and needed to talk, they would go to Hima.

"I'm scared and angry, Hima." Oichi said. "I was separated from my friends and I haven't seen my brother yet. This whole thing is horrible. I don't deserve this, none of us deserve this"

"At least you didn't see your best friend's head get blown off." Hima said. "Do you know how much it takes to keep it together"

"I know how you feel. I saw the same thing happen to Kanetsugu and Okuni. Toshi killed them and I couldn't save them." Oichi buried her head and her hands.

Hima held Oichi in her arms and started to rock back and forth. "We saw some people get killed on our way over here, you know, me and Jin. We saw Sam and Utada kill Yumi while she had her back turned and Nobutaku was sleeping when his collar exploded so I guess he had a peaceful death. I know I'll probably die so I want a peaceful one"

"Hima don't say that." Oichi said.

"Why not? Our only hope for escape is Shuya and he can no longer help us. I have lost all hope, but from what I hear you still have hope." Hima said.

"I sure do. Since we are talking about fallen classmates, did Noh tell you how Ginchiyo died and do you know how the rest died?" Oichi asked.

"Well, Yoshihiro kill Ginchiyo when she refused to cooperate in Magoichi and his plan to kidnap you to lure in Yukimura. Don't ask what they wanted with Yukimura, Noh didn't tell me. She also told me that Yoshihiro shot Ujimasa and Mei on sight. I don't know how the rest died." Hima said.

"I know how Toshi died. He was my partner." Oichi said. "He lost his mind. He killed...well you know"

"Well, I'm glad we caught up with Takako and Musashi and luckily for you Noh has that tracking device or you both would've never found us." Hima said. "I hope you can find Yukimura soon Oichi. I should took some people along when I had the chance. Like Yumi, I kind of feel responsible. I thought about asking her to come along, but you know how she is. She's a control freak, I can't stand her"

"Don't feel bad Hima, you were just protecting you and your partner. Trust who you can I guess. What about Mei?" Oichi said.

"I really don't know her. You know she never spoke to anyone. It would've been nice to get to know her before the program. Now isn't the time to be careless. I just picked people I knew I could really trust from their actions in the past"  
Oichi and Hima talked for a few more minutes and then eventually fell asleep. This program was taking it's toll on even the most optimistic students of the class.

**21 Students remain**

After hearing the announcements, Yukimura (Male student no.3) was sure that his sister was still alive and probably searching for him if she escaped Yoshihiro and Magoichi's clutches. Hatsumomo and Yukimura split up from Tadakatsu and Ina to look for Oichi. They haven't covered much ground and they weren't sure where to look first. The danger zones kind of made it easier to look for her and Hatsumomo's tracking device which showed where students were on the map, it was implanted in her mapping device. She couldn't see which student it was, but it did show her if some where around. After a while, it started to beep.

"Get down." Yukimura said. Hatsumomo kneeled down next to Yukimura. They watched the two figures get closer. Yukimura and Hatsumomo were in a dark area so it was hard for the two figures to see them. They came closer and Yukimura recognized them as Yoshihiro and Magoichi, but there was no Oichi. He hopped out of the dark area while Hatsumomo stayed down. He pointed his shotgun to the two, Magoichi put his hands up and Yoshihiro didn't budge.

"Where is Oichi?" Yukimura said.

"She ran away with Noh." Magoichi said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, right before we got to have any fun with her." Yoshihiro said in that same cocky voice he always talks in.  
Yukimura pointed his gun right at Yoshihiro's head and pumped the gun. "Come on you guys stop it." Magoichi said. "Can't we figure this out some other way. We used to be friends. What happened"

"Shut up!" Yoshihiro said. "We can't trust Yukimura anymore"

"I can't trust any of you anymore," Magoichi said. "I'm outta here." Magoichi ran off into the night with his Uzi.

"Damn, he took his gun." Yoshihiro said. He stared Yukimura down and then he stared into the darkness. "So, who is your little girlfriend?" Yukimura looked back and in a flash Yoshihiro wrestled the gun out of his hand and pointed it Yukimura. "Consider yourself lucky you and your friend get to die at my hands. Oh yeah, don't worry I'll take care of Oichi for you. We'll make a pretty good couple won't we"

Soon after, Yoshihiro pulled the trigger, but he missed and fell to the ground. There was something stuck in the back of his head, it looked like a knife. A girl in a red school coat stepped up. Yukimura and Hatsumomo could tell who it was in the moonlight, Utada. She pulled the knife out of Yoshihiro's head and gave Yukimura a hug, much to his disliking. Yukimura picked up his shotgun and held Hatsumomo close to him. He knew how dangerous Utada was and that he and Hatsumomo were in danger. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this situation, but he knew he had to. As Utada held Yukimura in relief that she had found him, Yukimura felt that this was going to be one tricky situation to get out of. Hatsumomo knew that they were in trouble and disappeared back into the darkness hoping that Utada didn't see her. She knew that she couldn't leave Yukimura's side or he would never be reunited with Oichi.

Boy #6 Yoshihiro Hattori - Dead

**20 students remain**

⌠Wake up.■ Takako said to Oichi. ⌠Jin said that this area will become a danger zone soon. We have to go.■ Oichi woke up and gathered her stuff together. The group then headed out to the next area which was a housing district, it probably would be safe there. She prayed that she would find Yukimura on the way, but her hope was dwindling, nothing was going the way she planned. They arrived at a courtyard which was filled with flowers and a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. To the left there was what looked like a community garden, although most of the food growing there was rotting. The foul smell of rotting vegetables and death filled the air. The whole group felt uncomfortable, it was dark, smelly and unsafe.

They came up to the backyard of a house. The backdoor was locked so Jin tried to break the glass. ⌠Why don▓t you just shoot it?■ Noh said while she reloaded their gun.

⌠I don▓t want to waste bullets.■ Jin said. ⌠Plus, I get to show off my manliness strength.■

Oichi giggled. This brought joy to her heart because through all that has happened, Jin was still able to joke around. He kind of reminded her of Yukimura in a way and he was voted the unofficial third most cutest boy in the class. Yukimura was first and Magoichi was second. There was even a rumor that Jin had a crush on her, which she didn▓t mind, he is a nice guy. He▓s probably the kind of guy that her parents and even Yukimura would approve of, he▓s cool.

Jin finally got the door open and they walked into the dark, quiet house. They could smell rotting blood. ⌠I hope there isn▓t any dead bodies in here.■ Hima said while holding on to Mushashi▓s arm.

⌠I▓m sure there is.■ Musashi said. ⌠Let▓s just hope that they aren▓t alive.■ Just when Musashi said that, they saw the body of Aurora Sakura hanging from the ceiling. This time Hima▓s grip became tighter on Musashi▓s arm.

⌠Oh god.■ Hima said almost in a whisper.

⌠Well she got what she deserved.■ Noh said while starring at the body.

⌠How can you say that?■ Oichi said. ⌠No one deserves this!■

⌠Oh please, she was horrible,■ Noh said while circling the body. ⌠You know how she treated everyone and especially you Oichi. She was jealous of you and she was horrible to you. The only time she was nice to you is when she was dating Yukimura.■

Oichi held her head down and then looked at Jin who had a serious look on his face. ⌠Well, evil or not, she still deserves to have a proper funeral.■ Jin said in a serious tone. He and Musashi took the body from the thin rope and placed her on the floor. Hima said a prayer and the attempted to cross her arms, but they couldn▓t. Noh walked into the next room and fainted. She had seen the body of Sam, pinned to the wall.

⌠When will this end?■ Oichi said to Jin as they gave the same ceremony to Sam. Afterward, they sat in silence. Oichi was next to Noh, consoling her, Hima was cuddled up with Musashi, and Jin stood next to the window to keep watch. He knew that this was not a game and he had something very important to do before its all over.

**20 Students Remain**


End file.
